muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elmo
Video appearances The video appearances section hasn't been updated since Ready for School!, in 2007. That was the second video with Genius Products, they've since moved onto Warner Home Video. Given that he appears in everything these days, is their much point? It's relevant to list the three Muppets productions he's in, but otherwise, this section needs a good overhaul. -- Zanimum (talk) 19:28, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :The Muppet stuff doesn't even qualify as "video appearances." I agree, really it should all be moved to Elmo Filmography (just as we don't have such a listing directly on the pages for Kermit the Frog or Big Bird, because it would be too extensive). I'll see if I can work on it later, but anyone should feel free to port over any info not on the filmography page and take it out from here (and probably also fix the "See alsos" or main text so the filmography link is more prominent; it certainly shouldn't be after Elmo Mondiporg). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:23, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Kevin Clash is gone With Kevin Clash resigned, who could take the role of Elmo? Morty340 (talk) 21:55, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :He resigned today, how would we know? - Oscarfan (talk) 21:55, November 20, 2012 (UTC) From the CTW newsletter Here's a picture from the CTW newsletter, promoting new characters for season 12... ::That truly is interesting. It refers to Poco Loco as a "new" character, but he'd been around for several years earlier (and I'm pretty sure he had the same name, so it's not like it's a "new character, same puppet" deal), and also interesting how it says that Elmo communnicates through sounds instead of words (could the writer have confused Elmo for the Honkers? Or maybe even Simon Soundman?). --Minor muppetz 17:01, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, it says that Poco Loco is "now a permanent resident of the Fix-It Shop," so maybe he went from being an occasional character to being a real recurring character that season. I'm not sure what they mean about Elmo -- is it possible that he did go through a phase of communicating through sounds? Have we seen any episodes from that period that have Elmo? -- Danny (talk) 18:02, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::The earliest speaking appearance we have for Elmo is in Episode 1576, which came out a year after season 12. There's also several segments from around that time where Elmo is a silent background character (the copyright date for "Me Lost Me Cookie" is 1979, a year before season 12). --Minor muppetz 18:52, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I recently e-mailed Brian Muehl on a few things, with the majority of his answering on Elmo. Here's an excerpt from his response concernign Elmo: I wonder if any of that quote would be great to add either here or in the Brian Muehl article. The answers I got to other questions aren't too interesting for the wiki (Muehl did say that he started performing on the show during the second half of season 10). --Minor muppetz 20:27, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Why does it say Richard Hunt passed Elmo to Muehl? Because we have it as the other way around. Is the info we have incorrect, or is Muehl's memory faulty? ---- Jesse (talk) 19:53, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Muehl notes that it's "as he remembered it" and that his memory of Elmo in general is very vague (as opposed to Telly, who he played longer and as a major character). Kevin Clash's memoirs, the story as told in Street Gang and the new book (and of course Louise Gikow had scripts and records to check), and everything else has it as Hunt to Clash. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:30, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, just thought I'd ask, thanks! ---- Jesse (talk) 03:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) citation This page cites The Wisdom of Big Bird for the fact that Elmo got his starta s a character named Baby Monster and was performed by Caroll Spinney, but oddly enough, Caroll Spinney didn't mention that he performed Baby Monster in his autobiography. I learned that Spinney performed the original version of the character when reading an article about the Henson Film Festival at the Brooklyn Academy of Music in 2004. The article was posted at Tough Pigs, though I've only seen a link to that page on the message board and not the website itself. --Minor muppetz 21:07, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :Oh, good catch Michael! —Scott (talk) 21:11, 26 February 2007 (UTC) debut Philip added Jerry Nelson to the casting history section based on his voice work in "We Are All Monsters" for the puppet that would later become Elmo. I reverted it because of the specific wording being used on that song page that it wasn't Elmo by that time. By those terms, should we be including Caroll Spinney on that list Brian Muehl if the puppet wasn't Elmo until Kevin Clash took up the character? — Scott (talk) 03:04, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :It was Elmo before Clash took over. Interviews and everything with Clash certainly suggest he had a name and some personality when he took over from Muehl and Hunt. So by my reasoning, Clash is the main performer, Muehl and Hunt belong in the history. Nelson doesn't, Spinney doesn't, though a footnote in the text about the "Baby Monster" thing. No performer belongs unless it was provably as Elmo, not just background monster #3. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:12, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::I agree. I just wanted to make sure that the puppet was definitely Elmo when he was performed by Muehl and Hunt. — Scott (talk) 03:56, 15 February 2007 (UTC) When Kevin Clash Took Over as Elmo I thought of something that might make a good article. I was wondering what other people think. Anyway, I've seen a few different sources that list different years for when Kevin Clash first performed Elmo. First of all, it says in Sesame Street Unpaved that Kevin Clash began performing Elmo in 1984. Clash's autobiography, My Life as a Furry Red Monster, mentions the time when Richard Hunt asked Kevin Clash to take over the character, and Clash mentioned that it was in 1983. I don't know how good Clash's memory is, but if I was a puppeteer or voice actor, I would certainly know when I first started playing certain characters. However, I have read that Brian Muehl stopped performing on Sesame Street in 1984, so Hunt wouldn't have been performing Elmo yet, unless Meuhl also didn't like performing the character and gave him to Hunt. However, both Sesame Street Unpaved and The Wisdom of Big Bird suggest that Meuhl stopped performing Elmo because he left Sesame Street to become a writer (then again, I do know that Meuhl continued to be a puppeteer after that, in major roles such as Mr. Knack on Eureeka's Castle, and in later Henson productions like Dog City). Also, near the end of the 1985 movie Follow That Bird, Elmo can be heard saying "No, no, no, no, no..." when Miss Finch returns to Sesame Street, but other characters are talkign at the same time, making it hard to hear what Elmo sounded like, but it definately wasn't Clash (even though Kevin Clash was a background performer in that movie). I think that Kevin Clash really started performing Elmo in 1985, even though there are official sources, including one from Clash himself, that state otherwise. Would this make a good article for the Rumors category, or shoudl soemthing like this fit better with the pages on either Elmo or Kevin Clash? --Minor muppetz 20:14, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :A few things: :*''Follow That Bird'' was a theatrical film, and was likely shot sometime in 1984. Possibly even 1983. :*Muehl may have left in 84, but that doesn't mean it was the last he performed Elmo. :*Hunt probably did ask Clash to start performing Elmo in 1983. That doesn't mean he started performing him that same year, or that the broadcasts of those performances didn't start showing up until later. :It's all very ambiguous, and the sources are pretty concrete. I don't think that leaves much basis for a rumor article. — Scott (''talk'') 20:54, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ::I would like to point out that I was just reading more of Kevin Clash's book, and found a later part of the book where he mentioned taking over as Elmo in 1985. I guess the 1983 line from earlier in the book was a typo on Clash's part. --Minor muppetz 21:28, 28 September 2006 (UTC) :::Can you provide both quotes in context here? — Scott (''talk'') 21:41, 28 September 2006 (UTC) ::::Do you mean the quotes from Kevin Clash's book, one of which mistakenly mentions 1983 as the debut year while later it mentions 1985, or quotes from both Kevin Clash's autobiography and quotes from Sesame Street Unpaved regarding the debut years? --Minor muppetz 14:47, 29 September 2006 (UTC) :::::Yes, I mean the quotes from the book. In context. — Scott (''talk'') 15:32, 29 September 2006 (UTC) Jerry Nelson as Elmo ? Did he really do Elmo ? I admit it would be instresting if he did, but I still need proof. While we are dicussing this I need to know: Why doesnt anyone put down the "negative" aspects of Elmo on Muppet wiki ? I dont hate Elmo, but I still need to know. -- User:4.229.57.165 24 August 2006 :Muppet Wiki is a collection of facts. The "negative" aspects are people's opinions. If you can find any facts about those aspects -- or even a reputable quote -- then that would be a great addition to the article. -- Danny (talk) 12:56, 26 August 2006 (UTC) ::I pretty much knew that from the begining. BTW speaking of other people doing Elmo, does anyone know what Richard Hunts Elmo sounded like ? Full-Bodied Muppet Wasn't there a Full-Bodied Muppet version of Elmo? A cousin-in-law of mine said she was the original Elmo for a year when he was a full-bodied muppet. If I have that right.--Sojambi Pinola 18:21, 5 July 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, there have been Elmo walk-arounds made for Sesame Street Live and Sesame Place. Where did your cousin work? -- Danny (talk) 19:07, 5 July 2006 (UTC) ::Hmm....I thought she was on the actual show but I may be wrong. Her name is Cheryl. --Sojambi Pinola 21:31, 5 July 2006 (UTC) :::No, there wasn't a full-body Elmo on the show... -- Danny (talk) 21:38, 5 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Dang it ! Why cant they make a remote control Elmo that Kevin can operate himself ? It would also be cool If he could ride Snuffy (if he hasnt done that yet.). ::::Oh wait ! Never mind. Elmo has appearenty rode Snuffy before. Elmo's parents Why is that a discrepancy? Is there any evidence that says that his parents aren't named George and Gladys? I would think that it being Kevin C's parents makes it a done deal, unless there's a contrary reference. -- Toughpigs 15:16, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Originally the article stated that Elmo's parents are named George and Gladys. If you can find a source that backs that up better than "it took place in the imagination of a goldfish," then I'd say we've got a winner. We'll probably get our answer in February when the Sesame Beginnings DVDs come out. -- Scarecroe 15:55, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Well, Dorothy knows them. She lives in their house. I think they're presumed George & Gladys until proven otherwise. Anybody else have a comment? -- Toughpigs 17:00, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::Everything that happens during that section of each Elmo's World episode, is taking place in Dorothy's imagination (inside Elmo's crayon fabricated world, I might add). When it's an episode about elephants, Dorothy imagines Elmo as an elephant; when it's an episode about wine bottles, Dorothy imagines Elmo as a wine bottle; etc. Dorothy creating Elmo's parent's in the image of Elmo and giving them names doesn't constitute as conclusive evidence to me. Besides, Dorothy may live in Elmo's parent's house, but it's not clear what the brain capacity of this fish is. Only Elmo can understand what she's saying. Like many children, Dorothy may be saying what's really on Elmo's mind. Like when a child listens to a doll and speaks for it about its feelings to others. :::Until proven otherwise, of course. -- Scarecroe 04:27, 16 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::Well, it has been proven that Elmo's father's name is actually Louie. I just saw that Elmo's mom has also been introduced, and his real parents are different from his parents in the fantasy sequences of Elmo's World. --Minor muppetz 03:30, 20 September 2006 (UTC) My mistake. I made a big mistake when editing this. Can anyone please fix it? Thank you. -Antsamthompson9. Elmo's proposed cameo in The Muppets. In this interview, http://ryanseacrest.com/2011/11/09/walter-of-the-muppets-is-already-sold-out-photo/, Jason Segal says what Elmo's cameo in The Muppets (2011) would have been. I think that should be added to this article. I tryed doing that but failed. Could someone here do that? -Antsamthompson9 Elmo Through the Years. I'd like for there to be an Elmo Through the Years page. Elmo's look has changed over the years. I'd make it myself but, I don't have the expirence that a lot of you guys have. Plus, I can't capture things from DVDs and make them pictures here. So would someone else be willing to do that? Thank you. User:Antsamthompson9.